


Valentine's Day secrets (Part 2)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [178]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, He.s really really trying poor man, M/M, Secrets, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Today, I'm doing something nice for John!





	Valentine's Day secrets (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom

Sherlock was all alone in the flat.  _Something that John asked... But do it better... What could I do better!_  Taking out his phone, he quickly scrolls through a month's worth of the dozen or so texts they exchange each day. One thing was always coming up:  _The bloody milk…_

> Love you… We need milk. JW
> 
> No milk left for my tea this morning! JW
> 
> Could you please for once go to the store and get milk?!? JW

_Okay... I found something that I could definitively work on!_  Grabbing his coat and scarf he rushes to the nearest Tesco.

Once in the aisle, the store's variety was overwhelming...  _How many bloody types of milk do humans need! First, the 'cow' variety... Even if it's stupid when you think about it, we are neither veal nor an infant. Okay, focus! Skimmed, semi-skimmed, whole, organic or not, 1%, Pure filter... What the Hell is 'Pure filter'?_  Internally screaming, sweating for no reason at all, he stands in the aisle for an hour before he was kicked out.

When John came back from the surgery he found nearly 30 litres of milk in the fridge… all slightly different!  _What the hell_... "Are you doing an experiment on milk?"

"NO!" Sherlock screams in frustration, thinking about the UHT milk he had hidden under the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write a 221b each day until V-Day with little things that Sherlock does to demonstrate his love for John :-)
> 
> *
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
